For many decades, aircraft have been implemented for a variety of uses as means of transportation, reconnaissance, and warfare. Different types of aircraft have been historically implemented for different purposes. One use of aircraft is to accomplish defined mission objectives, such as communications or monitoring contested areas in a military application. As an example, providing communication and/or area monitoring can provide necessary intelligence to ensure safety military and support personnel. As some flight operations became increasingly more dangerous or tedious, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) have been developed as a means for replacing pilots in the aircraft for controlling the aircraft. Thus, pilots can remain safe during a hazardous operation that could place an aircraft in the reach of a cyber and kinetic attack in a militarily contested area.